


get over yourself (you know you want it)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Interspecies Sex, Making Out, Mentions of knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shame, Shifter AU, Shifter!Kyoutani, basically yachi feeling guilt and confusion and shame over wanting a shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Oh. Oh, no. She needs to stop this before it goes any further. There’s no way- she can’t- it’s so- it’s sowrongand she’s not supposed to do these sort ofthingsand she’s takingadvantageand- and-And he picks her up before she can say anything.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	get over yourself (you know you want it)

**Author's Note:**

> A scrap of a WIP from an old au that I've half-forgotten. I figured I would sort of finish it and post it.

Oh, this is bad. This is bad. This is so, so  _ bad _ . They shouldn’t be doing this. It’s not  _ right _ . It’s- It’s-   
  
_ It feels so good _ .   
  
Yachi whimpers and clings tighter to broad shoulders, digs her nails into already scarred flesh. There’s an approving growl when she does it and Yachi is both mortified and terribly turned on when she feels him grind against her- his cock hard in his sweatpants and his teeth nipping more eagerly at her throat.   
  
She’s going to be covered in bruises in the morning. Everyone is going to know what she’s done. Everyone is going to know and they’re going to stare at her and point and whisper-   
  
_ “I always thought she was a good girl.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I told you she was keeping him around for that sort of thing.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What a dirty little slut. Who knew she was so needy she had to have a knot?” _   
  
Yachi inhales shakily and squeezes her eyes shut, tries to pretend that she’s not as wet as she is.   
  
She never,  _ ever  _ meant for this to happen. When she rescued him from the park it was just to be nice- it was just to be a good person. It wasn’t for  _ this _ . It wasn’t so she could be backed against the living room wall and have her shirt pushed up, have his claws digging into her sides. It wasn’t so she could feel his teeth- his fangs, so sharp and long,  _ god _ \- nip at her throat, feel hard muscles underneath her fingers or the bulge of his cock against her.   
  
It wasn’t for that. And they shouldn’t be doing this and she  _ knows  _ that. She’s a good girl, she is. And he’s- he’s her friend? Guest? And it’s  _ wrong  _ to let him do this, to let him grind and bite and growl against her. She’s taking advantage of him and the situation and this is  _ her  _ fault- she should have known better to have  _ thoughts  _ around him and kickstart his instincts with her arousal- and it’s just- it’s just-   
  
Yachi whimpers and gasps as his teeth drag down to her collarbone. She presses against him before she can help herself and he growls again- deep and low enough that it reverberates through her bones.   
  
“Bed.”   
  
Oh. Oh, no. She needs to stop this before it goes any further. There’s no way- she can’t- it’s so- it’s so  _ wrong  _ and she’s not supposed to do these sort of  _ things  _ and she’s taking  _ advantage  _ and- and-   
  
And he picks her up before she can say anything.   
  
Yachi squeaks and clings to him, terrified of being dropped as he practically stalks toward her bedroom. She needs to protest and she  _ knows  _ that, but her mind is temporarily disabled from the fact that she is  _ thrown over his shoulder _ and he’s still letting out little growls that make her want to rub her thighs together.   
  
Oh, oh she is the  _ worst _ . She is so  _ awful  _ and she should have stopped it the moment he kissed her and  _ why is she letting this happen _ ?   
  
(Because it’s been so very long since someone has so much as glanced at her in interest. Because he’s biting to everyone else, but stubbornly sticks by her side with unwavering loyalty. Because he’s been overprotective with her and territorial and it had sent something warm jolting through her when he had snarled and chased off the creep at work who had tried to follow her home. Because she’s maybe always had a curiosity about what it would be like. Because the taboo sends need curling into her veins in ways she will never admit out loud. Because he’s strong and tall and she knows how this will play out- with her pinned beneath him and helpless as he ruts into her roughly- and she’s only ever been handled with velvet gloves when she’s only ever really wanted to be  _ fucked _ .)   
  
She’s on the bed before she knows it, wide eyed and staring up at him as he crawls over her. He’s so  _ big  _ above her-  _ strong  _ and  _ fit  _ and  _ powerful  _ and- and-   
  
_ God _ .   
  
Yachi gathers her scattered wits before he can dip down to her and places her hands to his chest, (reluctantly) stops him before he can start biting at her throat again.   
  
“Ky-Kyoutani.” Oh, how  _ embarrassing-  _ she sounds so breathless. “You, um, are you- I- should we be- I- I-”   
  
Kyoutani huffs and frowns down at her, looking nearly impatient as he cocks his head to the side. One of his ears twitches with the movement and Yachi feels herself flush furiously at the reminder that she’s underneath a  _ shifter _ , that she’s caught in a situation she never,  _ ever  _ thought she would be in.   
  
“You do not wish to mate?” he asks, voice gruff and minorly confused. He sniffs the air and Yachi wonders how she does not just die of complete and total embarrassment over it. “You smell...wanting.”   
  
She wishes for god to strike her down then and there, for  _ something  _ to come and save her from this overwhelming mortification.   
  
It’s even worse with the awkwardness of his speech, how he’s still not completely used to speaking in his Human form. Oh,  _ god _ , she’s really the  _ worst _ . He still doesn’t know anything about Human decorum and she’s taking advantage of him and-   
  
“You are panicking.”   
  
Yachi jerks at the sudden touch to her cheek and she stares up at Kyoutani, nearly whimpering as concern flickers over his face and his lips dip into a frown, his fingers gently caressing her face, her hair.   
  
She can’t remember the last time someone touched her like this- soft, careful, intimate in a way that makes tears want to spring to her eyes.   
  
This is all so overwhelming. She doesn’t know if she should cling to him or shove him away. She knows what she  _ wants  _ and it makes her feel so shameful, terrible because she didn’t mean to have these desires or to get into this position with him. She’s no better than the Slavers and she’s just- she’s just-   
  
She sniffles and trembles and Kyoutani’s eyes widen in alarm, his hand flying from her face. Distress ripples through Yachi at that and she feels her face crumple, upset and confused and so frustrated with herself.   
  
“You...do not want…?” he asks her, ears twitching nervously. It makes guilt whip through her but she doesn’t even know how to calm him, reassure him. “I have...upset you…”   
  
More guilt. Guilt upon guilt upon guilt. It’s  _ not  _ him. It’s just- it’s just-   
  
Yachi sniffles and shakes her head, her fingers curling into the covers.   
  
“No- no,” she whispers, almost croaking it out. “I...no- I just- I- I-”   
  
Words fail her and Kyoutani licks his lips, hunching a little as he eyes her. His tail thumps against the covers, pensive and with a loud  _ thump  _ that has Yachi trying to blink back her tears. She doesn’t know what to say to him and he doesn’t know what to say to her and it’s just so awful this guilt, this uncertainty, this  _ want _ .   
  
“I,” she tries, voice quiet and quavering, “want...I can’t…”   
  
His head cocks and his brow furrows a bit, some confused scowl crossing over his face. It makes her feel a little worse, but it’s also a  _ cute  _ look for him, too, and Yachi almost lets out a watery, upset laugh at it despite herself.   
  
“You can’t mate?” he asks, ears twitching again.   
  
She flushes at that and tries not to die from embarrassment, from the way her heart skips at the word _mate_.   
  
“It’s not- it’s not that,” she manages, just barely. “It would be- I can’t...I don’t want to- to take advantage-”   
  
Kyoutani blinks and then he snorts, eyes rolling. He moves to frame himself over her and Yachi squeaks, she swallows hard.   
  
“You cannot take advantage of me,” Kyoutani tells her, a growl in the words deepening his voice. Yachi only realizes she whimpers when he licks his lips after. “I want to mate with you.” His head tilts and he seems to consider for a moment, before saying, firmly, “I want to fuck you, little Human.”   
  
And that’s _too much_ for Yachi.   
  
Her eyes well up with surprised, overwhelmed tears of _want_ and a moan leaves her- long and low and needy. Her face is so hot it doesn’t feel like her own, but the desire that has her _throbbing_ and _wet_ overtakes everything- has her trembling and unable to do anything but whimper, shudder and arch up when Kyoutani dips his head down to nip at her neck.   
  
“You are my Human,” Kyoutani growls against, hips moving in a rut against her. “And I want you.”   
  
A desperate sob leaves her and Yachi nods, reaches to grab onto him, try to ground herself amidst the bewilderment and need and shame and pleasure that’s rocking through her.   
  
He wants her. He wants her. He _wants_ her.   
  
And, god, she wants him. Mother will be disappointed and everyone will whisper about her like she’s something filthy and depraved, but she wants Kyoutani- wants him to mark her and scent her and knot her and show her that he’s decided that _she_ will be his Human, that he wants her and trusts her and isn’t going to leave like the others.   
  
Yachi shudders and she looks up at him, cheeks flaring with wild desire and eyes half-shut with her need.   
  
“Your...your Human,” Yachi breathes out, tugging him closer for a kiss. “Yours.”   
  
Kyoutani growls against her and it rattles her bones, has her lashes fluttering to a close when he starts to tear off her clothes.   
  
Oh, she’s a bad girl now- she knows everyone will say so.   
  
But, Yachi thinks as a long tongue begins to lick down low, she can be good for him.   
  
A good girl. A good Human.   
  
A good mate.   
  
Yachi moans and arches her back, digs her fingers into coarse hair as she lets the shame float away, as she sinks into her desires.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to tag this as, so if anyone thinks I've missed something feel free to let me know


End file.
